


My Love Is True For You

by isseitaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Slight IwaOi but really slight, Somewhat humor, lol I need to step away from unrequited love for a while what i wrong with me, matsuhana - Freeform, unrequited love - at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isseitaka/pseuds/isseitaka
Summary: Hanamaki keeps getting dumped. Oikawa offers up a solution.





	1. Egg with A Twist of Spice

"My girlfriend said I love you to me." That was the first thing Matsukawa Issei heard when he opened the door, dressed in a loose dark shirt and boxers while holding a spatula as his friend decided to ring his doorbell at 8 in the evening while he was cooking himself a snack. Hanamaki Takahiro stood outside the front door, clad in a long coffee jacket, a stripe polo shirt and loose dark jeans. He didn't warn his friend he was coming, though Matsukawa wasn't all that surprised since Hanamaki had a habit of inviting himself over when he bought this apartment two years ago.

"And what did you say?" Matsukawa asked him, walking away to the mini-kitchen where his eggs were hissing and proceeded to mix the light spices around in the pan. Hanamaki moved straight to the couch, discarding his jacket to the side and sitting down.

He slouched his elbows on his knees, placing his hands together, "Idiot, we're only been going out for like two weeks!" 

Matsukawa sighed as he turned off the stove, grabbing a plate as he placed two already-toasted bread pieces on top of it separately, "I know, but what did you say?"

".... That's what I said."

"Makki!" Matsukawa's eyes widened in horror, turning around to scold his hopeless friend who had guiltily covered his face with his hands.

"I know, I know! I panicked, but come on, she cornered me with that!" 

Matsukawa shook his head, before turning back to his food, proceeding to overflow one slice of bread with the scrambled eggs/green peppers and tie it down with the other slice, "You're an idiot."

Hanamaki hummed in response, he couldn't really defend himself with that one, "So what should I do then? Tell her I _looooove_ you? Yeah right, no way! She'll probably make me say it all the time. Our friends would never let me live that down!" He replied as Matsukawa took the plate of food, opening a shelf and grabbing a bottle of hot sauce then started for the couch.

"Well I don't think you have anything to worry about," He said as he placed the plate and the hot sauce down on the table, plopping down beside him, "Since it looks like you don't have a girlfriend anymore."

"... Fate is cruel, isn't it Mattsun?" Hanamaki whispered, as he attempted to grab the plate and bring it closer to himself. 

"You made it like that yourself when you said yes to the girl who knew every single thing about you even before the first date, including your sleeping position. Makki." -She caught me sleeping on one of the benches outside the university- Hanamaki retorted, unsure, "In any case, are you sleeping over?" Matsukawa asked as he slapped the hand away and took his plate back, taking a bite of his hot, slightly salty dinner.

"Yeah" Hanamaki swallowed, staring at him with eyes slightly wide, "But since I'm suffering from a _broken heart_ , can I use the bed?" They didn't mind sharing, but they were both quite ugly sleepers.

"Thought you said you didn't love her~" Matsukawa replied with a smirk between bites, looking at him.

"Doesn't mean that slap didn't hurt!" Hanamaki refuted with a small pout.

Matsukawa chuckled before putting the half-eaten sandwich down on the plate, and moved it in his direction. Hanamaki grinned as he took the hot sauce, squirting it all over the sandwich and making it completely untouchable to Matsukawa, "Tell you what" Matsukawa said, standing, "You'll sleep on the futon, I'll sleep on the bed, and tomorrow I'll treat you to that pastry shop near my work. You know, the one you like?"

Hanamaki's eyes lit up at this, "Okay!" He said without a second thought as he bit into the sandwich and echoed a moan. 

Matsukawa resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "I'm going to go brush my teeth. You know where the futon is hidden, get it yourself." 

"K." Hanamaki replied as he put the sandwich down and shoved the egg further into his mouth before it fell all over the place, "Thanks man, you know I love you right?"

Matsukawa chuckled, ruffling his soft hair before walking away, "You too, dumbass." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The girl Hanamaki is talking about is not the same girl from last chapter. At least a few weeks have gone by since then.

Today was particularly nice, just the right temperature for a fun outing between friends. After getting a bite to eat, the friendly foursome went to one of their favourite pub's, snagging the booth next to the dance floor. There were quite the number of eye candies in sight from where they were sitting though neither friends seemed to notice. 

"So tell us how you managed to get dumped again in the past week?" Oikawa's voice boomed through the entire table, over the music. Hanamaki fidgeted with his bottle of blue moon, a scowl on his lips. Beside him, Matsukawa was looking anywhere but at them. 

"Alright so this is what happened," He started and took another sip of his beverage before he continued, "She asked if she could come and see my house since it was like the third date, and honestly I never actually told her that I still live with my parents. But it seemed like I was going to score that night seeing how she was pressing herself against me and then I remembered Matsukawa telling me he was going to be at a business meeting that weekend." 

"Wait, you have a key to Matsukawa's apartment?" 

"It was for emergencies and I took it back." Matsukawa grumbled, taking another mouthful out of his drink. Hanamaki pouted, before he directed his gaze back to the couple. 

"So I took her over to Matsukawa's house, and really everything was great. I offered her a drink from Matsukawa's cabinet and we were all settled and coz on the couch.... and then a door opened." 

Iwaizumi looked rather interested, "Matsukawa came by early?" 

"I never left," Matsukawa corrected, "The meeting was postponed to another week since one of the CEO's couldn't make it." 

Hanamaki coughed, standing up only slightly in his seat and pointing in Matsukawa's direction like he was all too blame, "It all happened in slow motion. Matsukawa comes strolling into the living room with only a towel around his waist while drying his hair with a smaller one, water trickling down to his rock hard chest to the floor, shaking his head like this -" He exaggerated he made gestures with his hands and shaking his head and hips in a roundabout, though with Hanamaki's cut locks it certainly did not have the same effect on them as Hanamaki was leading on, "It wasn't fair I tell you!" 

"Damn" Oikawa whistled, hard, "So the bird was out of the nest, then?" 

Hanamaki shimmered down, sitting back in his seat quieter. Then he continued the story, "Nah, Matsukawa told her we were neighbours and he often comes by to use my shower - _thanks for that, by the way_ \- I don't think she was listening though." He then made a huge invisible circle around Matsukawa's chest, "Bastard." 

"I covered for you brat, you owe me. And I'm still waiting on the money for that wine bottle, it was a gift." 

"Yes, from me. And we only had a cup, you ass!" Hanamaki whined. 

"I don't get it, so why did your girlfriend dump you?" 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were glowering with eachother before they turned back to the two. He continued, "We all hung out after that, and I took her to the bus stop since it didn't seem like anything was going to happen that night. The next day she broke up with me. Apparently, she couldn't stop remembering this-" He then made another gesture towards Matsukawa's figure who snorted in response. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked at eachother before bursting out with laughter. The only one who didn't look so amused was Hanamaki, who demanded seconds of his drink from the nearby waitress - _something stronger._

"What is this Makki, like the sixth girl? And it hasn't even been a year yet!" Oikawa cried, trying to make covers for his mouth so to not spit out the cocktail he dumped into his mouth before hearing Hanamaki's demise, and humiliate all of them. 

Iwaizumi was all smiles, his hand underneath his chin, "Yeah, you need to stop following relationships for dummies and actually be serious for once." 

Hanamaki thanked the waitress who he ordered a drink from before his eyes fell to Iwaizumi and he scowled again, "I am serious, always!" He tells them, taking a whisk of his newly vetted beverage, scrunching up his face momentarily at the unexpected hit, "But damnnnit, no one is ever serious about me... !" He knocks his head to the side, over Matsukawa's shoulder, a pout visible on his lips. Matsukawa allows him so as he continues sipping at his own spritzer, "Mattsun, why are people soo cruel...?" 

"They just are, Makki." Matsukawa responds to his muffled question diligently, as expected.

Hanamaki rubbed his head over his shoulder, grumbling, "You're not though..." 

Oikawa was staring at them intently as he was sipping his cocktail until they were all disturbed by the entrance of two familiar girls who frequented the bar. One of them the pretty blonde, suddenly took Matsukawa's arm and tugged him in the direction of the dance floor. 

Matsukawa was almost about to reject her, but Oikawa had encouraged him, "Come on Mattsun, stop babysitting and have fun." At the tone, Hanamaki stopped being the excess weight of Matsukawa's shoulder, shrugging him to go ahead as he swiped his bottle and began to drink from it. Matsukawa quickly ruffled his hair before he was pulled by the girls and stood up to follow them, pointing at Hanamaki and mouthing a silent message to both Iwaizumi and Oikawa to look after him.

"You too," The other girl, a cute brunette, smiled, staring into Iwaizumi's very soul. Iwaizumi coughed before raising up his hand. 

"No thanks." He calmly said. The girl shrugged and walked off. 

“... Poor Iwaizumi’s whipped~” Oikawa sang from beside him, though despite his words he looked quite happy from what Iwaizumi just did. 

Iwaizumi grumbled under his breath before hitting him on the back of his head, "Shut up and wipe that smirk off your face, brat." He demanded, chugging down the rest of his beer before standing up to go to the restroom. Hanamaki kept his gaze down, his mood still quite off, not noticing Oikawa's gaze on him till he spoke up.

"This is really getting you down, isn’t it?” 

"Why wouldn't it?" Hanamaki whispered, before he turned to check up on Matsukawa, seeing him and another boy cornered by the two girls. While the other three danced fiery, Matsukawa continued swaying side to side, apologizing as one of the girls tried to take his hands. The image made Hanamaki smile wide. It was just like him, then he groaned in remembrance of his own fate and laid his head down on the table, "Damnit... and I actually liked this one, you know...?" 

Oikawa followed his eyes, before turning back to Hanamaki who suddenly had a thoughtful look on his gaze, "…. Can I offer up a solution?" 

Hanamaki shrugged, his concentration still currently disturbed by his awkward friend's dancing, "Go for it." Oikawa was quite the casanova during their high school days, so he must have loads of expertise in that little noggin of his. Even though him and Iwaizumi were now as steady as could be, he still had quite the fanbase.... but who can blame him? That hair and those pink shimmering lips- 

Oikawa grinned, taking a sip, seemingly quite proud of his past _What? Did I say that part out loud?_ Hanamaki wondered to himself, "What about Matsukawa?"

At the sound of Matsukawa's name, Hanamaki turned back to Oikawa and lifted an eyebrow. 

“What about Matsukawa?” 

“Why don't you date him?” 

Unfortunately for Oikawa, Hanamaki wasn't able to regurgitate his drink in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Request me please I want to write more  
> (Oh and I really have everything figured out like my other stories so this story is probably going to be finished in a day or two lol)


End file.
